I Will Come
by macaronii
Summary: So this is a story without the war. Totally overused but this will be very different ad will have a couple of love triangles and lots of surprises and please read. Preaviously called "In my Life and In my Dreams"
1. What?

"Tris Prior, will you marry…" I was cut off by Zeke charging down the hallway.

"And what do you think you are doing Uriah" he looked over at Tris who was crying so hard she looked like she was about burst. It was one year after our initiation almost time for the choosing ceremony. "I don't care who you like or propose to or anything but did it really have to be my best friend's girlfriend?" he said accusingly

"Did you have to interrupt Zeke?" I asked in the same tone

"Yes Uriah I really had to." Zeke got an evil grimace on his face "You two stay here. Tris don't let him go." Zeke walked away and I was a little scared of where he was going.

"So Tris, I never heard an answer." I said confident in what the answer would be she'd say yes of course I mean who doesn't love me.

"No" she croaked. "No" she said a little stronger. That was when Tobias showed up I thought I had covered him.

"What was that?" He said grabbing hold of my hair "I am waiting for an answer" he said in that "scary" instructor Four voice.

"I was proposing to your girlfriend THAT's what." I responded not intimidated at all.

"Where is she?" I looked behind myself "Where is she!?" He asked again. We were to busy fighting to her a strangled yelped as a tiny figure fell into the chasm.


	2. What? Four POV

**A/N: Sorry every one about the shortness of the last chapter but it felt like a good place to end and also this is my first book and I am going to try to make it clearer and spell check it every time and I will try and make the chapters longer. PS If you are one of the first seven people that can find the lyrics to a song in the story get a part in the book (It's a countryish song) **

Tobias POV

Zeke came running up to me and started yelling my name so loud I'm sure they heard it at Euderite. "What is it?" I asked. Zeke was so short of breath all he could do was pant. "Dude speak to me. What's wrong?"

"IfoundUriahandTrisandTriswas cryingandUriahhadaring…" I cut Zeke off "Zeke slow down I can't understand you." I said

"I fond Uriah and Tris down at the Chasm and Tris was crying and I didn't know what was happening until Uriah got down on one knee and pulled out a ring and said marry me." Zeke said. At this I felt like going and breaking Uriah in half.

"Well then," I said "We had better get down to the chasm."

As we ran to the chasm we bumped into Eric. "Where are you two going in such a rush?" Eric asked us with his trademark snarl.

"To the chasm to beat up Uriah uhhh I mean save Tris." Zeke said

"Why do you want to beat him up although I don't know why I'm asking cuz I really don't care."

"Uriah may be trying to propose to my girlfriend." I said

Eric laughed "Oh when I asked you thought I wanted an answer."

We just walked passed him because I really didn't have time for this. As we reached where they were I found out that they were where I first kissed Tris and where _I_ was going to propose to her. "No" I heard her squeak "No" she said stronger this time. I walked up to Uriah and said "What was that?" meaning in two ways first why are you asking her that and second why are you asking her like that. Then I grabbed his hair "I'm waiting for an answer." I said

"I'm proposing to your girlfriend I said smugly. Then I realized what was happening. This morning Uriah told me that there was an accident by the tracks and that I needed to go and help, orders of Eric, but all he was doing was getting rid of me so he could propose. Then I realized she's not here. "Where is she?" I said but not very strong. Uriah looked behind him "WHERE IS SHE?!" then we noticed as a hand slipped of the rocks and Tris fell toured the chasm. "TRIS!" I yelled then I started yelling at random strangers thing like "Go get the doctors!" and "What are you looking around for? My girlfriend just fell in the Chasm!" The doctors showed up in about a minute and they used that bag thing to pick her up.

"What happened?" a doctor with a flower tattooed on her neck. "My Know-it-all brother of mine proposed to Four's girlfriend and then Four and Uriah got in a fight and Tris fell of the lip of the chasm." Zeke tells them

"Well…" the doctor said "She will live but this little girl will be in the hospital for a minimum of a week but then she should be good and healthy."

I felt so relieved and then I blacked out.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this and I would like to ask if you can keep these few people in your prayers:**

**Rance Peirce: who went through surgery on his appendix and they found that his heart and appendix are on the wrong side and he has no spleen.**

**Grace Lunsford: Who is in first grade and is in the hospital very sick with this stomach thing that is going around **

**Thank you please respond and give me ideas of what to right.**


	3. I'm Okay

**A/N: This is Tris POV there is a lot more Drama in this chapter and it has the events leading up to the fall love you all and please keep the ones mentioned in the A/N before thank you (PS no one found the song so I I'll make it easier this time**

Tris POV

I woke up this morning and jumped in the shower. When I got changed I heard a knock at the door. It was Uriah. "Hey" I said

"Hey Tris. Four told me to tell you that he had to go down to Condor for a meeting with all the control workers. Uhh Tris would you mind hanging out with me today, you know until Four gets back?"

"Sure." I said wondering why he was acting so nervous. "Let's go get some breakfast first"

After breakfast we walked around the pit a couple of time going in to random shops. At lunch we sat with Will, Christina, Marlene, and Lynn. "Hey Chris" I said "What tattoo did you get?"

"I got a rose on my ankle and Will got the slandered W+C on his wrist."

"I'm sorry I wasn't working today. If I was, Will wouldn't be happy with his tattoo because it would end up probably saying 'I am a looser' or 'I like monkeys'" I said as everyone starts laughing even Will.

After lunch Uriah wanted to show me something. He took me down to the chasm to that little ledge that I and Tobias had our first kiss at. "Uri I already know about this place." I complain.

"I know but I wanted to ask you something." He said then he leant down and kissed me. HE KISSED ME! That no good jerk "I have a flipping boyfriend you..you" I couldn't think of a word good enough to describe him. Then he knelt down on one knee and asked if I would marry him.

Then Zeke came up and I was crying so hard I couldn't hear him then he left and Uriah said "So I didn't hear an answer."

"No" I said but I was crying too hard for him to understand me clearly. "No" I said again stronger this time. Tobias rounded the corner at that exact moment.

"What was that?" he asked and grabbed Uriah by the hair. "I'm waiting" he said. I was shacking so hard and then I felt myself slip I grabbed onto the lip of the cave and screamed then I fell. It was so cold and it hurt as I was banged against the rocks. Then everything went black.

I woke up in the hospital room with Tobias by my side. Chris, Will and Uriah were standing near the doorway. "Out" I say pointing at Uriah. He doesn't move.

"I believe Six said out. Tobias says

"I don't have to take orders from you." Uriah retorts.

"But if I tell you to leave you have to" realize the nurse that just walked in "and I say out. All of you!"

I grab Tobias' hand "Please don't leave Four." I say batting my eyelashes. Tobias laughs. That wasn't the reaction I was looking for. "I have to." He tells me "The nice lady said so." I stick my tong out at him "She's not nice. And neither are you"

"Just do what she tells you to and I'll be back as soon as I can." He says and with that he walks out.

"I'm going to check your heart beat, blood pressure and temperature." After she is done she gives me medicine that makes me fall asleep.

When I wake up I am free to leave which is good science we will be training initiates in a week. I went to Tobias' apartment to tell him I'm out of the hospital and heard Tobias and somebody I didn't recognize because of the garbled voice it spoke in.

"I saw her first." Said the voice

"I kissed her first!" said Tobias

"I proposed first." Said the voice I now recognized as Uriah

"Well I was going to wait for her to be ready." My heart leapt with joy when I heard that. "I was going to propose down in the cave because that was where I first kissed her but I can't because that was where she fell into the freaking chasm, no thanks to you, and who knows if she'll be able to train initiates or even stay dauntless!" Tobias retorts

"Four." I whisper "Four" I say louder. They both turn around and look at me. Tobias looks like he's seen a ghost and Uriah's jaw is more black and blue then skin tone. "What happened Uriah?" I ask forgetting I'm supposed to be mad at him.

"I punched him in the jaw a couple of times and when he ran away I locked him to the bed post." Tobias said. He walked over to Uriah and un-locked him and threw him out the door shutting it.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asked

"I'm okay. The doctor said I would still be able to train initiates." I say laughing.

"Well then I guess I don't have to put Uriah in the hospital." He said.

"No I guess you don't." I say. He leans in for a kiss. I put my hands on his neck and he puts his on my waist. After about a few seconds there was a knock at the door.

"Who the heck is that?" he says walking to the door. He opened it up to an angry Christina and a happy Zeke.

"Dude my brother's jaw looks awesome." Zeke says.

"I know. I did it myself. It's a secret talent, shhh don't tell anyone." Tobias says and I laugh.

"You didn't have to knock out all his teeth." Chris yells.

"Yes he did Chrissy." I say innocently.

"Don't call me Chrissy!" she growls earning another laugh from me.

"The point is he proposed to her and then she fell off a cliff. If Will was in that position what would you do? Give them flowers and 1000 points?" Tobias asks.

"I guess you had the right to." She grumbles

"Why do you even care about him anyways your with Will?" I ask.

"Just forget it." She said "Let's go to dinner and because of the fall you did yesterday and the fact that you lived" Tobias growled under his breath "They made extra cake."

"Did you say yesterday?" I ask.

"Yep. You were passed out for a day." Chris says

"And as we can see you lived so let's get to dinner you pansycakes." Zeke says and we all laugh.


	4. Stupid Will

**A/N: I happened to be very stupid in the last chapter and forgot to spell check and put a song in there but there will be a very easy song in there this time and also no I didn't forget about this book I just had a lot going on but on Saturday we did a play at school that I was in so now there will be no more after school play practice.**

**Tris POV: 1 week later**

Chris came barging into my apartment crying. "Christina what's the matter?" I ask

"Will….Kissed…Lynn." She said between sobs.

"What?!" I said

"Will and Lynn were at the Chasm and I was coming back from the Pit, because I was shopping of course, and I was going to go over there and talk to them and all of the sudden he leaned over and kissed her." She started to cry again.

"Chris, you said you were shopping, where are the bags?" I asked

"I threw them over the side of the Chasm." She said. "What do I do now?"

"As of right now it doesn't matter how you feel it only matters how you look so go and fix your makeup girl it's just a breakup, run and hide your crazy and start acting like a lady, because I raised you better, got to keep it together even when you fall apart. And also powder your nose paint your toes line your lips and keep them close. Cross your legs dot your I's never let them see you cry."

"Uhh Tris how do you know all that." Chris asked.

"There's a lady who works at the tattoo parlor Maranda she talks about break ups all the time and has dated about every guy here. It gets pretty annoying if you ask me." I said. "But seriously get moving the initiates are finishing up the choosing ceremony right now. I got to head down to the net right now if I want to get there in time see you later.

"Okay." She said.

I walked down the path to the net but because of the crowed it took like 20 minutes.

"Hey beautiful." Tobias says kissing me lightly. "Max is already up there scaring the initiates." I laugh.

"It seems he gets scarier every year." I say. We hear a scream "Someone jumped. Who will it be?" I say dramatically.

"I think it will be a stiff. It has been the past two years, you and Mike."

"Hear it comes and it is wearing grey." I say excitedly. A girl lands on the net and Tobias helps her up.

"What's your name?" I ask "Think hard you can't chose again."

"Ash." She said.

"Would you like to announce it?" I asked Tobias.

"First jumper Ash." He says.

By the end there were: four Erudite girls Riley Aleah Braden and Sarah

Three Condor Logan (Who was really tall) Lexi and Macy

Ash

And three Amity Cade and Mattie and Hannah

"This is Six and I'm Four." Tobias said. There were a few snickers and one girl with brown hair blond highlights and freckles started whispering to a girl with short brown hair and glasses Macy I think. I walked over.

"What's your name?" No reply. "What's your name?" I said again.

"Lexi." She stuttered.

"Well Lexi is there a problem?"

"No ma'am."

"Well then," I said slowly "STOP TALKING." I yelled and walked back to Tobias. Christina ran up. "Finally your hear. Everybody this is Christina. She and Uriah will be training the dauntless born and this is where we part." The dauntless born went with Chris and Uriah there was about twelve of them.

"Usually I work in the tattoo parlor and Four works in the control room but we are helping train all you brats. Now we are headed to the Pit."

"The Pit? Clever name." Lexi said. I walked over to Lexi who was about an inch shorter than me.

"If I had wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths I would have joined their faction, now if you don't want to end up hanging on a rail for your life you better shut up." I said really ticked off. "Now as I was saying we are heading to the pit and you will learn to love it. " We walked into the pit. "This is where you do all your shopping. Next we are heading into the Chasm." I said as we walked into the Chasm.

"One daredevil jump from hear will end your life it has happened before and it will happen again." Tobias said. "Dinner is at 6. Don't be late. We will show you to your dorms." We walked them to the dorms and then walked back to Tobias' apartment. On the way we saw Will and Marlene kissing.

"Well, well, well. You don't stay with one person very long now do you Will." I said. Will jumped.

"Tris. I didn't see you there. What do you mean by I don't stay with somebody very long?" He asked.

"Well let's see, last night you were going out with Christina and this morning you cheated on her with Lynn and now you're cheating on Lynn with Marlene. Next you'll probably be going out with Ash. I'll leave you to be but one question Where is Lynn?" I replied.

"I don't know where Lynn is and how do you know all that?" He asked.

"Oh no reason. Bye Will." I said sweetly while Tobias tried not to laugh. On the way back to Tobias' apartment I told him "We can't let the initiates know we're dating, ok?"

"Smart idea."

**A/N: Once again sorry I haven't updated in a while. Luv ya'll. **

**PS: If you're wondering where I got some of the names Sara Braden Hannah and Mattie are my best friends and Cade and Micah/Mike are two of my good friends**


	5. AN

**A/N: Scince you guys don't feel like helping me I will pick random people to be the parts in the story.**

** as Luv: girl w/ dark skin and choppy lime green hair.**

**Kamprincess as Kam: girl w/ pale skin curly blond hair down to her waist w/ ears pierced. Wears skull earings.**

**Iamanawesomeperson as Perale(changed to awesome.): short girl tan skin w/ blond hair, blue roots, and black tips. Eyebrow is pierced.**

**Gopudding610 as Gardian: a boy with black hair cut military style dark skin Luv's twin brother**

**Phsco13 as Psyco: a girl with native amarican skin long straight hair died blue with black highlights.**

**Ilders1029 as Idle: a boy with pale skin and blond curly hair.**

**There will be no chapter it will be coming soon.**


	6. Lets Play a Game

**A/N: Thank you everyone sorry I have been taking so long to update but my Grandpa Grandma Aunt 5 year old cuzin 1 year old cusin (who I help take care of) and in a few days my 24 year old cuzin will be coming with her husbin. Thank you all though for reading. To make it easyer everyone will have a diferent fonts in there POV**

**Christina's POV**

_After Tris left I went to my apartment and got changed. When I tried to get down to the net it took me about 25 minuits to get down there. When I finaly reached the net Four was already giving the opening speech_

"_Finaly you're here. Everybody this is Christina. She and Uriah will be training the dauntless born." Four said. We left them and I said_

"_I'm pretty sure all you dauntless born don't need a tour so we will go to the dorms and play a little game."_

"_Does anyone have any idea of what that will be?" Uriah says._

"_Truth or Dare duh. What else would we play." A girl with choppy green hairsays _

"_Yes we will play Truth or Dare but that will be laitter. Right now we will play a game so that it will be more dares instead of truths when we play." Uriah says_

"_Right now we will go in a circle and say our names our family's names who we like what you like to do what our worst fear is and who you hate the most." I continue. "But first we will ask Six and Four to come with their initiates." When I say this Uriah pales. "Uriah you will be fine."_

"_What is wrong with Uriah?" The green haired girl asks._

"_What does it matter?" I snap. "Uriah get them settled in and tell them about the initiation. I will go find Six and Four." I walked down the hall until I heard Tris' voice_

"_Well well well. You don't stay with someone very long." Tris says. Who is she talking to? _

"_Tris I didn't see you there."_

"_Will!?" I gasp hoping no one heard me._

"_What do you mean I don't stay with someone very long?" He asks_

"_Well, last night you were with Christina but cheated on her with Lynn. Now your cheating on Lynn with Marleen whats next will you be dating Ash?" she asked innocently. It was so funny I couldn't help but laugh. They were talking again but I couldn't hear them they started walking again and Will left "We can't let the initiates know we are dating Ok?" She asks Four_

"_Smart." He says_

"_Tris! Four!" I call. Tris turns around._

"_Hey whats up?" she asks._

"_1) That little scene was pretty funy 2) let's get the initiates together and we're going to do a pre-Truth or Dare game._

"_Ok lets play and ya that was pretty funny. I'm sorry about Will." she says_

"_Its ok he's a jerk anyway." We walked down to the Initiates dorms._

"_Change of plans." Four says. "Everyone follow us." We walked down to the Dauntless born dorm. Uriah just finished talking._

"_Everyone sit down in a circle." Uriah says. They all sit down the dauntless born on one half the transfers on the other._

"_We will start with you." Four says pointing to the girl with blond curly hair that went to her waist and skull earings_

"_My name is Kam. My parents are Ronald and Thorn. I have a crush on that guy in the control room Will. My worst fear is food poisoning. And last the person I hate the most is Psyco because when we were little she would take my cake."_

"_Well we can't blame her for that." Four said. The next girl went she had native American skin and strait blue hair with black highlights and a pierced eyebrow._

"_My name is Psyco. My Dad is Dan my mom died when I was four and my sister's name is Miranda, she works in the tattoo parlor. I am dating Gaurdian. My worst fear is not passing initiation. And my worst enemy is Kam because she always is getting inbeatween me and Gaurdian." The next person goes he has black hair in a military haircut and dark skin._

"_My name is Gaurdian. My parents are Fear and Fire and I have a twin sister named Luv. I am dating Psyco and have been scince we were 8. My worst fear is the same as Psyco's and the person I hate the most is Will because he is a no good lier and cheater." I think I like this person. Next is a the green haired girl. _

"_My name is Luv. My parents are Fear and Fire and I have a Twin brother Gardian. I have a crush on Four." That's when Tris tried to attack her. _


	7. What the Freak

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter not much to tell yall today so Happy whatever day it is when you are reading this**

**Tris' Pov**

I wasn't paying that much attention to what everyone was saying just their names until that one girl, Luv

"_I have a crush on Four" _she said. I don't remember deciding to attack her but the next thing I knew I was on top of her with my forearm pressed against her neck. She pushed me off of her and punched me in the jaw. I kneed her in the stomach and she tried to punch me in the jaw again but I grabbed her wrist and flipped her on her back. She hoped back on her feet and tried to do the same thing to me but her brother grabed her by the waist and pulled her into the bathroom to talk to her. Tobias grabed me by the waist also and dragged me into the hall

**Luv's POV**

"I don't know what Six's problem is. We had to tell the truth and that girl Christina was from Candor so it's not like you could lie. I said I have a rush on Four and he doesn't have a girlfriend. Even if he did he wouldn't chose some short crazy girl. I mean did you see her at the chasm and talking to that girl Lexi. She is messed up. I said the truth and she attacked me so what was I sposed to do let her? No this is Dauntless so I did the natural thing. I pushed heroff and punched her looking back on it that might not of been the smartest thing to punch an instructer two years older then you but you know there was that girl two years ago Tris who slapped Four. I wonder what happened to her. She kneed me in the stomach and again this is dauntless so punch her again I had said to myself but she caut my wrist and judo flipped me. I rolled back onto my feet and was going to do it to her but you pulled me off and dragged me in hear." I told Gardian.

"Your right. _IT IS STUPID TO PUNCH YOUR INSTRUCTER!" _he yelled. "For all we know you will be kicked out of dauntless. How could you be so stupid?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? SORRY! No sis sorry isn't going to cut it. Why do you even like that dude. There are so many other people. Besides I don't even think he was dauntless born he looks like that Abgnation leader Marcus and he's the only guy who has a spare upper lip and…" I cut him off.

"That's why I like him. I'm leaving." I said walking out.

**Tris POV**

"Tobias. Let. Me. Go!" I yelled as he dragged me out. I wondered if they figured out that we were together "_We shouldn't let them know were dating." _Whoops.

"Tris, Shut up."

"Put me down."

"Not until you be quiet." Tobias said.

"I won't be quiet until you put me down." I reaplied.

"Oh you'll be quiet." Tobias said knowing I don't like attention.

"FOURS MEAN AND LIKES MONKEYS. URIAHS A BUTT HOLE. ZEEK IS AMAZING. I WILL DUMP FOUR IF HE DOSENT PUT ME DOWN. LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA. STAY STAY STAY AND ILL BE LOVIN YOU FOR QUITE SOME TIME TIME TIME. YOU KNO YOU LOVE ME, YOU KNOW YOU CARE. THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BUTIFUL. SO CALL ME MABEY.

"Fine I'll put you down." He said.

"Thank you." I said kissing him.

"You wouldn't have dumped me would you?" He asked me.

"I don't know. Probley." I said trying to hide a smile.

"Lets go back in. I have a cover story." Tobias said.

We walked back in and everyone stared.

"So" Luv said " are you to dating?"

"No!" Tobias said disgusted. "We were told by the dauntless leader to threaten anyone who tries to make a move on anyone of us instructers. Isn't that right Christina."

"Yes it is. But when you punched her what was she saposed to do let you beat her up? This is Dauntless for Gods sakes."

"Thank you Christina." I said.

"Lets get back to the game." Said Tobias.

"Yes. I think you are next." I said pointing to a boy with pale skin and blond curly hair.

"Hi I'm Idle. My parents are both dead. They fell into the Chasm when I was five. I don't like anyone right now. My worst fear is moths."

I couldn't help it but I started to laugh.

"What's so funny" He asked affended.

"Hey Christina, why don't you tell him." I said laughing again while Tobias and Uriah looked at me strangly along with everyone else but Christina.

"Fine. My biggest fear is might be moths. But I swear if anyone uses moth to scare me I will personaly throw them in the Chasm. Now, lets get back to the game." Christina said.

"As I was saying, my worst fear was moths and my worst enemy is Will for the same reason as Gardian. By the way, Christina while he was dating you he cheated on you."

"I know." Christina said

"No, not with Lynn. With Psyco."

"What" Chris and Gardian yelled.

"Psyco! Is he telling the truth?" Gardian yelled.

"Sorta." She said sheepishly. "He kissed me but no I didn't kiss him."

"Was that all he did?" Gardian asked.

"He tried but I threatened to push him into the Chasm."

"You know what lets continue this game tomorrow." Tobias said.

"Yes. We will continue tomorrow. It is time for dinner." Uriah said.


	8. Yelling and Contacts

**A/N: Oh my God someone shoot me. Figuratively. Although Lexy wouldn't mind. Uhh Lexy at my school the girl Lexi is based off of. She said at lunch she wanted to punch me in the face. If you're wondering why I am rambling on and on about this is cus my little sis is making me watch this stupid show called Trotro. It is annoying. Ok now she is watching The Fresh Beat Band. That's a little better. Wait what am I saying that's a lot better. Sorry for no update in a while. There is a lot on my plate with SAT's.**

Tris POV.

As we walked to the cafeteria Tobias stopped me. "What?" I asked.

"Please calm down." He said.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"You're my girlfriend I don't see anyone else when I'm with you." He said.

"What about when I'm not around?" I ask getting annoyed.

"Come hear this will prove your mine." He said dragging me to the cafeteria.

Tobias POV

*Flashback*

"Zeke come on. Stop being a big old pansycake."

"I am being a 'big old pansycake' I'm being a guy that doesn't want to go into a jewelry store." Zeke said

"No your being a stupid guy that doesn't want to help out his BFF." I say trying to suppress a laugh.

Zeke burst out laughing. "You've been hanging around Christina too much.

"Have not." I wine. Where did that come from? "Yak I see your point."

"Alright. I'll come. What are we looking for anyways?"

"Nothing much. Just a ring." I say passively.

"Nothing much. NOTHING MUCH! Dude, I'm a dude and I know that's a big deal. OH Tris is going to be so excited."

"Who said it was for Tris?" I ask.

"Well, no one but really dude that is kind of not your thing." Zeke said.

"Ya it's for Tris." We walk in and I instantly see the perfect engagement ring. It is a dark metal with a big black stone in the middle with little grey gems next to it. Next to the big gemstone was trapezoid crystal and next to those were circles covered in the grey diamonds. (**The link is on my profile page.)** "This one." I say.

"I think Tris will love it." That ring was 150 points but it was so worth it."

*End of Flashback*

I knew Christina had gotten rid of the initiates because I had asked her to. We walked in and went to our table and stood up on top of it. "Listen up everybody I have something to say."

Christina POV  
I took all the initiates to the cafeteria and had them get their lunch and told them. "Listen up twerps. You will eat in your dorms bye." They all stood still "leave before I literally _kick you out the door_. All but two of them left. They were both girls who looked basically the same but they had that Euderite way that they stood and presented themselves that I saw in Will when he first got here. "Didn't you hear me?" I say in my 'Four' voice.

"Ya we heard we just aren't scarred of you or Six." She opened her mouth to say more but I grabbed her turned her around and kicked her out the door. Her best friend ran out after her. I closed the door when Tris and Four walked in.

Tris POV

I didn't know what was happening. Tobias was on a table.

"Listen up everybody I have something to say." He started to say. Then two of our initiates came in. Macy and Lexi.

"I thought I got rid of you when I kick you out of here _literally_." Christina said.

"You kicked us out but only our instructors and the leaders are in charge of us right now." Lexi said. I was usually not this aggressive without someone attacking me first but I was tired so I walked up and grabbed her wrist judo flipped her and while she was on the ground punched her in the face about five times and kicked her in the stomach. Then I pushed her and Macy out the door. When they were gone everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked "They were annoying me and I'm tired." Everyone started to laugh.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Started Tobias. "Tris Prior I would like to ask you a question." He dropped on one knee. "Have you seen my contact?" No sound "Just Kidding My beloved Tris, Will you marry me." Oh My God. He just asked me to marry him. Tobias just asked me to marry him. I know this sounds cliché but this was the first thing I thought of.

"Yes yes A thousand times yes." I scream. He pulled me up onto the table (which I have to say wasn't very hard) and spun me around.

"Hang on." I say.

"What is it?" he asks nervously.

"Where is my ring?" I ask. He pulls out a ring with the most beautiful Ring I can ever imagine. "It's lovely." I say.

*Five Hours Later*

"Chris is this really necessary?" I ask as she gets me ready for the party she is throwing me, my dress is black of course one side has a sleeve with little flowers and the other sleeve is three inches wide going of the shoulder the sleeve that goes off the shoulder along with the rest of the dress is silk. She gives me a pair of stilettos and gets started on my hair. She curled my hair and put it in a ponytail swept to the side. Instead of using a rubber band she used a lock of my hair to wrap it into place.

"Now we can go to the party. Do you have all the songs ready?"

"Yes." I say.

**A/N I was going to make this longer but I got to go and I don't like leaving you for so long. Night**.


	9. Traviling Soldier

**A/N: Thanks to all of my followers. All of your comments really help me with my story the nice and the mean the good and the bad. Please remember that I'm young **

Tris POV

"Yes of course I do. Why does it have to be a story with the songs?" I ask because she has made this a karaoke party.

"Because no one has done this before." She says it like it's obvious. "Let's go." She says.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"The party room of course." She says. We walk to the Party room and we are the last ones there.

"Finally she's here!" Uriah says.

"I'd stick my tung out at you but apparently it's unbecoming of a lady." I say. Chris goes up on the stage.

"Ok. So I wanted to do something original so you have to do a story with words and at least three songs. To start us up. The bride herself Tris." I walk up on the stage. Why did I agree to this?

"Hi everyone this is a love story starting from the time she was born.

'_Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football, be his pride and joy  
He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed_

And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl

"A few years later she is as free as she can be."

'_She grew up on the side of the road  
Where the church bells ring  
And strong love grows  
She grew up good  
She grew up slow  
Like American honey_

Steady as a preacher  
Free as a weed  
Couldn't wait to get going  
But wasn't quite ready to leave  
So innocent, pure and sweet  
American honey

There's a wild, wild whisper  
Blowing' in the wind  
Calling' out my name  
Like a long lost friend  
Oh, I miss those days  
As the years go by  
Oh, nothing' sweeter than summertime  
And American honey

Now she has grown up and meets a boy. She thinks he is in love with her but finds he has a girlfriend.

'_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,  
And she's got everything that I have to live without._

Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
And I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause

So I drive home alone.  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
and maybe get some sleep tonight.

'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

"She finds out that he's getting married she's not invited so she sneaks in.

'_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say

Don't say "Yes", run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "Speak now"

Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me,  
Don't you?

Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
you need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now".  
Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
your time is running out,  
And they said, "Speak now".

Oh, la, la  
Oh, oh  
Say a single vow

I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance.  
I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you.

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

So, don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
you need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now".  
And you'll say "Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
so glad you were around  
when they said, "Speak now".

"She falls in love with him but her parents don't like him."

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
it's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
so close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
when I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress  
it's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

They are getting married

_I've seen the storm clouds in your past  
But rest assured 'cause you are safe at home  
at last I rescued you, you rescued me  
And we're right where we should be  
when we're together_

I know the questions in your mind  
But go ahead and ask me one more time  
You'll find the answer's still the same  
It won't change from day to day for worse or better

Will I promise to be your best friend  
And am I here until the end  
Can I be sure I have been waiting for you  
And did I say my love is true  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do

I know the time will disappear  
But this love we're building on will always be here  
No way that this is sinking sand  
On this solid rock we'll stand forever

Will I promise to be your best friend  
And am I here until the end  
Can I be sure I have been waiting for you  
And did I say my love is true  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have Oh,  
I will, I am, I can, I have  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do

They are having a child but they don't want it they think they are two young

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I going to raise one?_

All he could see were his dreams going' up in smoke.  
So much for ditching' this town and hanging' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.

_And he said,  
there goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life..._

They find that they love that little girl and nothing could make him feel otherwise.

_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl._

Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
as she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncing' curls.

He smiles...  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life.

She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.

And he cried,  
there goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye.

There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
Baby good-bye.

That little girl has now grown up and graduated high school and college.

_Mary Anne and Wanda were the best of friends  
All through their high school days  
Both members of the 4H Club  
Both active in the FFA_

After graduation Mary Anne went out  
looking' for a bright new world  
Wanda looked all around this town  
and all she found was Earl

Well, it wasn't two weeks  
after she got married that  
Wanda started getting' abused  
She put on dark glasses  
and long sleeved blouses  
And make-up to cover her bruise

Well, she finally got the nerve to file for divorce  
She let the law take it from there  
But Earl walked right through that restraining order  
And put her in intensive care

Right away Mary Anne flew in from Atlanta  
On a red eye midnight flight  
She held Wanda's hand and they worked out a plan  
And it didn't take them long to decide  
That Earl had to die

Goodbye, Earl  
Those black-eyed peas?  
They tasted all right to me, Earl  
you're feeling weak?  
Why don't you lay down and sleep, Earl  
Ain't it dark?  
Wrapped up in that tarp, Earl

The cops came by to bring Earl in  
They searched the house high and low  
Then they tipped their hats  
and said "Thank You, ladies, if you hear from him let us know"

Well, the weeks went by and spring turned to summer  
And summer faded into fall  
And it turns out he was a missing person  
who nobody missed at all

So the girls bought some land  
and a roadside stand  
Out on Highway 109  
They sell Tennessee ham  
and strawberry jam,  
And they don't lose any sleep at night  
'Cause Earl had to die

Goodbye Earl  
We need a break  
Let's go out to the lake, Earl  
We'll pack a lunch  
And stuff you in the trunk, Earl  
Well, is that all right?  
Good! Let's go for a ride, Earl.  
Hey

Well, hey hey hey  
Ah, hey hey hey  
Well, hey hey hey

That little girl has now found someone she likes and he likes her but he is going of to fight in the war.

_Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sitting' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you

I cried  
Never going to hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waiting' for the love of a travel in' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waiting' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home

So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kind of rough over here  
I think of that day sitting' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile  


_I cried  
Never going to hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waiting' for the love of a traveling soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waiting' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_

One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read but nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair.

She never did fall in love again because she was so sad even though everyone tried she was so sad she decided to give on a chance but that soldier was MIA and came home.

_She put him out like the burning' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life trying' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

Lu lu lu lu lu lu lu lu la lul lu lu lu lu lu la

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

Lu lu lu lu lu lu lu lu la lul lu lu lu lu lu la.

The End." Everyone started clapping. Then out of the shadows came a large figure. It was Al. He walked onto the stage.

"Good job sweethart." He said then kissed me I tried to punch him but he grabed my wrists. He picked me up bridal style and held me tight. Tobias tried to reach me but a couple faction less stepped out from where Al was and grabbed him and ran out of the room. On the way out he said "If anyone tries anything I will torture her until she goes crazy or dies whichever comes first." Then he knocked me out.


	10. AN again

**A/N: In the last chapter the songs (in order) are:**

**American Girl, Carrie Underwood**

**American Honey, Lady Antebellum**

**Teardrops on my Guitar, Taylor Swift**

**Speak Now, Taylor Swift**

**Love Story, Taylor Swift**

**I Do, I have no idea**

**There goes my Life, Kenny Chesney**

**Goodbye Earl, Dixie Chicks**

**Traveling Soldier, Dixie Chicks**

**Whiskey Lullaby, Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss**

**Thank you to all my fans.**

**I changed the engagement ring important link on profile**

**The thing about al is coming up and they thought he was dead but obviously he is not.**

**I will start righting now and maybe update again tonight.**


	11. The Secret of The Shoes

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent Veronica Roth does *Tear Tear* FYI when that last chap happened it was 2 days after Four proposed.**

Tobias POV

What just happened? Please Tris, Please notice the diamond please.

"What just happened?" Christina said. The faction less have let go of me now and left with Al. I can't help it I turn around and punch the wall screaming as many words I can think of.

"Four, calm down." Zeke says.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN? You expect me to calm down. What would you do if Shauna was kidnapped huh? Would you be eating cake? No I didn't think so. I'm going to go find her"

"Four you can't."

"Why? Why can't I do anything about the fact that my fiancée just got kidnapped by a phsycomaniac?"

"Because you herd him. If you try to do anything he will kill her." Zeke said. That's when I lost it again and started to cry.

"Its ok buddy. She's a fighter and will come back to you." Zeke said.

"Not if she's with the factionless and Al. I have to help her."

Tris POV

"I woke up in a room that had rust covered metal walls. They didn't search me because I still had my bag with my shoes for the wedding that Chris made me buy I pulled out one of the shoes for some reason and I found a button. I pressed it and a holographic blue beam shot out of one of the rhinestones I pushed it again and out of the heel came a knife. I used it to cut myself out of the ropes when I heard footsteps coming down the hall and voices Oh no.

**Sorry about the shortness but I got realy bad writers block and this is just a filler chapter**


End file.
